Anodite
Anodites are a free-spirited race of humanoid energy beings from the planet Anodyne. According to Verdona, mature Anodites are pure energy and draw life from the mana around them.What Are Little Girls Made Of? Appearance In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, the entire body of an Anodite is a deep-dark purple, humanoid-shaped construct of pure mana. From their heads radiates a stream of bright pinkish purple energy, symbolizing hair. They do not have any externally visible ears, nose or lips. In Omniverse, their "hair" is no longer tentacle shaped and can be different shapes/styles. Their skin is now a light-purple color. Their face is now more human-like, with visible ears, a nose and lips. Only true female Anodites have been seen and it is unknown what true male Anodites look like. The shape of female Anodites is noticeably very feminine by Earth standards (e.g. slender, curvaceous figure, long flowing hair, etc.). While in UAF Anodites are not seen wearing any clothes when in their true forms, in OV they are depicted in attire. Behavior Anodites are very free-spirited, and most don't take life as seriously as most humans do, to the point that some Anodites disregard the morality of their actions and would rather satisfy their own personal pleasures. Apparently this doesn't stop them from helping others; according to Verdona, "Anodites help tons of people, scads." They can also be slightly condescending to non-energy beings. Reproduction Anodites are able to sexually reproduce with humans by assuming a human body. If an Anodite reproduces with a human, there is no guarantee the resulting offspring will inherit an Anodite's powers and abilities. Anodite powers and abilities (which Verdona refers to as "the spark") can potentially occur in offspring in later generations. Neither of Verdona's children inherited her Anodite powers and abilities, but her granddaughters did. It is unknown if offspring they have with species other than humans will have a better chance of inheriting their powers. Powers and Abilities Anodites can manipulate and control life energy, the very substance of magic itself. By means of this pink/magenta-colored energy source, Anodites can generate energy blasts or create shields, barriers, ropes, chains, stepping stones, and other energy constructs. The size, complexity, and strength of these constructs is limited only by the Anodite's experience in wielding such energy. Anodites can apparently manipulate mana to a far greater degree when in their true forms. Skilled Anodites can even tamper with the mana constructs of Anodites who are not as powerful as them.Girl Trouble Anodites can communicate with each other through the mana field, according to Verdona, as displayed by Gwen when she called Verdona while struggling with fighting Sunny.Girl Trouble They also possess undisclosed levels of telepathic ability, as Verdona, even when trapped in human form, was able to project her thoughts into Max Tennyson's mind even from extreme distances.Moonstruck By encasing objects and people in mana, Anodites can also simulate telekinetic abilities. Anodites can even track organic life-forms via their energy signature. In their true forms, Anodites are afforded a number of extraordinary powers; they can fly through outer space; learn to make discardable human 'bodies' to conceal their true form; manipulate the hair-like stream of energy that radiates from their head, solidifying it to use as tendrils to grasp or ensnare objects; and powerful Anodites can even alter reality to a limited degree. Anodites are technically biologically immortal, as they are able to change their crafted body's age, and Verdona's comment on how she supposed in human time she hadn't seen her son in a while further hinted at her race's extended lifespan.What Are Little Girls Made Of? Gwen was able to physically break free from bindings that were allegedly as strong as steel, implying that Anodites possess some form of enhanced strength.Hit 'Em Where They Live Anodites are also remarkably durable, seeing as Verdona endured being pelted with large stone rocks without being visibly injured. While in her Anodite form, Gwen has also shown the ability to grow gigantic in size when angry.Hit 'Em Where They Live The more mana an Anodite draws in, the more powerful that Anodite becomes. Despite the great power at their command, it does require about 75 years before an Anodite can fully master their true powers. Using their full potential before achieving complete control may result in them being overwhelmed and losing their humanity, as was nearly the case with Gwen.War of the Worlds: Part 2The Ultimate Sacrifice Weaknesses Anodites cannot track Ectonurites, as they have no mana, nor does their tracking work well with non-biological life forms (i.e. robots, androids, etc.). Anodite energy can also have trouble with technology and vice versa.Busy Box For example, in an area riddled with technology an Anodite may struggle to divine the location of someone.Good Copy, Bad Copy Advanced technology can also be used to neutralize an Anodite's powers''Inspector 13'Primus'' (e.g. a member of the Synthroid race had a bracelet which inhibited most of an Anodite's powers, except for their telepathy, and imprisoned them in human form).Moonstruck Their raw mana attacks are useless against Geochelone Aerios. However, Gwen was able to effectively use a spell on her cousin Ben when he himself was turned into a Geochelone Aerio.Absolute Power: Part 1 Magic can also be used to similarly ward beings against mana attacks.In Charm's Way Anodites can be drained of their energy to the point of death''Moonstruck'' or being rendered powerless''In Charm's Way. It has been suggested that Anodites can't generate mana, but only use pre-existing mana. Notable Anodites *Verdona *Sunny *Charmcaster (temporarily; formerly) *Gwen Tennyson **Gwendolyn Tennyson (future) **Gwen Tennyson (RAT Timeline) Notable People with Anodite Heritage *Carl Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Kenneth Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Kenny Tennyson (future) *Gwendolyn Tennyson (Ben's Daughter) (future; retconned) *Big Chill's Offspring Etymology The name Anodite comes from the Latin word "Anodyne" which means to relieve pain of the physical body. Trivia *Anodites lack DNA.Dwayne McDuffie **Therefore, any child an Anodite produces with another species, will be related to that Anodite via parentage, but biologically the offspring will remain 100% pure to the species of the other parent. **This also means that the Omnitrix cannot transform its user into an Anodite, since there's no DNA to make a DNA sample. **However, Anodites do have something analogous to genetic material.Derrick J. Wyatt **Coincidentally, the fact that Anodites have no DNA and are unable to be scanned by the Omnitrix coincides with the fact that the Omnitrix cannot accommodate magically-based species such as Anodites. *It was shown in ''Inspector 13 that if an Anodite were to use the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix, then they will retain their mana-related powers. *All notable Anodites have been female, so it's unknown what male Anodites look like or if they even exist. **Given the fact Verdona always hoped that her sons and grandsons would have inherited her Anodite powers implies that male Anodites do in fact exist. *Anodites can learn to make human 'bodies' for themselves to inhabit. ** These bodies can be shed or discarded, much like a snake shedding its skin. **Whether or not Anodites can make bodies of other species is unknown. **It seems that when an Anodite retains their original body, they don't shed their skin when assuming their energy form, but instead shift into their Anodite self.''War of the Worlds: Part 2'MoonstruckHit 'Em Where They LiveEnemy of My Frenemy'' **There is at least one alien species able to see through an Anodite's human guise. *Experienced Anodites can fly, whereas novices can only levitate a few feet in the air.Girl Trouble *Gwen's mother, Natalie, isn't very fond of Anodites, with the obvious exception of her daughter, which makes it hard to deal with her Anodite relatives. *Gwen is the only Anodite shown to use magic. *It has been suggested that not many people know about Anodites, save for Azmuth. References es:Anodita Category:Anodites Category:Magic Category:Sapient Species Category:Species